


Exquisite

by sunnytigi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kyoutani Kentarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Omega Verse, Omega Yahaba Shigeru, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, THE GAYS - Freeform, gay kiss, heat - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnytigi/pseuds/sunnytigi
Summary: Kentarou comes home and finds his husband in heat.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Kudos: 98





	Exquisite

**Author's Note:**

> thats my first time writing omegaverse with nsfw and i tried my best xD
> 
> i hope u like it <3

Kentarou sighed in relief, when he finally arrived home. The training was a lot harder than in high school, since he joined the Sendai Frogs. He stepped out of his car and was surprised that the lights were on. His husband wasn't supposed to be home for a week, so he wondered why the lights were not turned off. Maybe he just let them accidentally on, when he left this morning.

The alpha went to the front door and stepped into his home. He almost chocked, when he smelled the heavy scent of heat in the air, his dick was already reacting to it. He instinctively threw all his clothes away in a rush and hurried to the bedroom, suddenly not feeling tired anymore. The blond opened the door and was struck by the scene in front of him. His husband was lying on their bed with three of his fingers deep inside of him. Kentarou stood there frozen in the doorway, watching his husband fingering himself.

Shigeru noticed the arrival of his alpha and almost moaned, when he saw the boner in the blond's pants.

"K-Ken." Shigeru whined, weakly reaching out to his alpha with his free hand. The voice of his omega pulled Kentarou out of his trance and he hurried to the bed, jumping on top of his husband, who groaned. He flipped Shigeru on his back and spread his legs. The taller male pulled his fingers out of his clenching hole, so he could touch Kentarou better, but the blond took his hands and pinned them above his head. Shigeru's body arched up, wanting some kind of touch.

Kentarou looked down at his omega in awe, loving the way Shigeru craved his touch. He saw how the taller male was slowly getting frustrated, so he decided to stop teasing him and put his whole body weight on him. Shigeru moaned loudly as he was squished underneath his husband’s body weight, immediately wrapping his legs around his alpha's waist. Their lips met for a sloppy kiss, while Kentarou rutted against his omega, rubbing their cocks together. The smaller male released the other one's hands and wrapped his own hand around their lengths, while the other hand rested next to Shigeru's head. Shigeru took the opportunity and grabbed the back of Kentarou's head, to pull him closer into the kiss.

Both of them moaned into the kiss, when the alpha started to move his hand around their dicks. They made out quite a while, as Kentarou continued jerking them off, but Shigeru wanted more. He put his hands on the smaller one's chest and pushed him away, breaking off the kiss.

"Are you okay?" The blond questioned immediately, a look of worry on his face.

"Y-Yes, just- ah- want more." The taller male panted, his eyes blown wide, filled with lust. His cheeks had a slight shade of pink on them, because of his heat.

Kentarou nodded and reached out to the nightstand, pulling out a condom. They always used a condom, when Shigeru was in heat, because they both agreed, that they were not ready for children.

He went back between his omega's legs, licking over his lips, while looking down at his exquisite body. He put his hand between Shigeru's ass cheeks to make sure he is fully stretched and put three fingers inside of him. The omega moaned at something entering him, making the blond chuckle. The alpha decided he was stretched enough and pulled his fingers out again. Shigeru pouted up at him, feeling empty.

Kentarou opened the condom and pulled it over his leaking cock. A small knot was already forming on the base of his rock hard cock. He grabbed the taller male's delicate legs and spread them wider apart, amazed by how wide he could spread them. He leaned over his husband, almost folding him in half. Their lips met for a small kiss, before the smaller male pulled away to look the other one in the eyes.

"Are you ready?" Kentarou asked, with which Shigeru replied with a nod, giving him his consent. The smaller male placed one last kiss on his husband's lips, before lining his dick up to his omega's clenching hole. He buried his face in the crook of his neck, placing light kisses over his scent glands, while slowly pushing his fat cock inside of his omega.

Shigeru threw his head back with a lewd moan, clinging to his alpha's well defined arms. He tightened his legs around the blond, pushing the rest of his cock inside of him. He felt his alpha groan against his skin.

Kentarou started to move his hips in a slow pace, not wanting to rush anything, but his omega had other plans.

"K-Ken, f-faster. Please- ah." Shigeru begged, while wiggling around impatiently.

The alpha couldn't say no to his beautiful omega and started to increase his pace immediately, fucking him hard and fast. Their skin clapped together, which will probably leave some red spots, but neither of them cared. Both of them were completely lost in the pleasure. Their hot, sweaty bodies were pressed together, while Kentarou started to suck on Shigeru's neck, before biting down on his soft skin, making the taller male scream in pleasure.

The feeling of his alpha fucking his knot inside of him, while leaving bite marks all over his neck drove Shigeru crazy. The fact that his dick rubbed against Kentarou's abdomen added to the pleasure. He scratched all over Kentarou's back, while moaning the alpha's name over and over again.

Kentarou adored the sweet noises his husband made and how his whole body arched into his movements, craving for more. He felt a familiar feeling in his stomach, which meant he was close to reaching his climax. He could tell by the loud moans, that his husband was close too. After a few more powerful thrusts, he pushed his knot inside of his omega and groaned as the feeling of his sweet release hit him.

The knot of his alpha sent Shigeru over the edge and he came with a loud cry between their bodies, painting them in white. He laid his head back and closed his eyes, slowly coming down from his high. He quietly started purring, finally feeling satisfied. Kentarou still had his face buried in the crook of his neck, where he started to leave some light kisses again, while his knot swelled down.

"What are you doing here?" The blond suddenly asked, still nibbling on his skin. "Weren't you supposed to be on a business trip or something?"

"Yes, but I noticed that I forgot my heat suppressants at home, so I went back to get them, but then my heat hit me. You know how irregular my heats can be." The taller male explained, looking down at his alpha, who was finally looking up.

"Why didn't you call me?" Kentarou questioned, laying his head on his husband's chest, still waiting for his knot to swell down. The sound of Shigeru's soft purring rumbling in his chest made him smile.

"I couldn't really think straight, so I just went to bed and hoped you would come home soon." The omega replied, placing a kiss on Kentarou's forehead.

They laid on the bed for some minutes, before Kentarou's knot was finally small enough to be pulled out safely. The smaller male stood up and threw the condom away, before going back to the bed and picking his omega up.

"Let's shower and then sleep a bit, before your heat hits again." The blond suggested, while carrying his husband to the bathroom. The taller male nodded and placed a kiss on his shoulder.

Shigeru had to grab on Kentarou's shoulders throughout the whole shower, so he wouldn't slip, but the blond didn't mind. It wasn't the first time they showered like this after all.

They finished up showering and Kentarou dried both of them off, before they went back to the bedroom. They laid down on the bed and Kentarou pulled the blanket over them. The taller male snuggled closer to his alpha, while softly purring again. Kentarou wrapped his arms around his omega and pulled him closer. They slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
